Si alguna vez pudiera desear algo
by Asamijaki
Summary: Akaashi siempre se ha intentado mantener en un perfil bajo, donde nadie sospechara realmente quién es. Al menos ese era el plan antes de conocer a Bokuto Kotarou, una persona que era capaz de reinventar su mundo, un mundo donde incluso alguien como él podía ser feliz. Sería difícil dejarlo ir.


**"SI ALGUNA VEZ PUDIERA DESEAR ALGO"**

**_..._**

_«Algún día, llegará alguien a tu vida. Alguien que aunque ponga tus pies sobre la tierra, sea capaz de crear montañas que te lleven hasta el cielo. Alguien, cuya sonrisa nuble tu juicio, pero al mismo tiempo haga claro tu camino. Alguien, que en verdad te ame y expanda tus horizontes hacia donde ni siquiera hubieras imaginado llegar». _

Keiji solía recordar esas palabras cuando se tomaba el tiempo de pensar en el pasado, cuando escapaba de todo para poder salir de la ciudad y sentarse en aquel rincón en una colina lejana. Donde podía hundirse en sus memorias, de cuando era niño y corría de aquí a allá sin saber lo que su futuro significaba para él; cuando su tío aún vivía y lo protegía de todo lo que significaba pertenecer a su familia.

Las noches bajo el firmamento que arrullaba la periferia de Tokio le susurraba un gélido canto, el canto de la noche que le cubría y ocultaba de todo. Esas noches, realmente quería estar solo. Solo, porque era consciente de que hace dos meses había cumplido 17 años, y esa era su sentencia. La cuenta regresiva estaba por llegar a su fin y la ilusión acabaría, explotando como una burbuja que ha llegado demasiado alto.

Desde un principio sabía que sería así, no debió involucrarse demasiado.

Akaashi estaba tan hundido entre su nostalgia, que apenas y pudo notar el leve vibrar del teléfono que había dejado junto a su casco. No tiene ni siquiera que ver de quién se trata.

—¡Akaaashi! ¡Konoha dijo que si lo hacía iba a poder comerme la pizza entera! ¡Te juro que no era mi intención! Bueno, ¡Si pero no! Es decir, ¡Ya pitsa 'e gushta mu'o! ¡Yo 'ento kaashi!

—Bokuto-san, trague antes de hablar —, hay unos segundos de silencio, los ruidos de fondo le indica que están viendo televisión. Estaban en casa de Konoha, una noche de chicos según Bokuto, lo habían invitado, pero aún tenía compromisos que atender. Una reunión familiar, no era una mentira después de todo, solo una verdad a medias.

—Si, yo… —hay más ruidos de fondo, susurros, esto no le daba buena espina, cuando el tono de Kotarou vacila, sabe exactamente de qué se trata —, quería que supieras que tú me…

—Bokuto-san, ¿Está Konoha-san ahí? Quiero hablar con él.

Puede imaginarse la desilusión en la cara de Bokuto, realmente quiere ignorar esa punzada en su pecho y esa incomodidad en la garganta. Escucha como hay más susurros, tal vez palabras de aliento para Bokuto mientras el teléfono pasa a manos del otro.

—Akaashi, eso fue muy duro.

—¿Sigues con ellos?

—Salí al pasillo, tranquilo.

—Deja de incitar a Bokuto-san sobre esto —, inquiere con recelo. Está molesto, sus emociones son sutiles, pero ahí están —, tú mejor que nadie sabes que esto no beneficia a nadie.

—¿Por qué no? Akaashi, tú lo amas, no trates de negarlo, de todas maneras no podrías —, ríe un poco —, es más que obvio para todos los del equipo que es correspondido, ¿Qué tiene de malo intentarlo?

—Sabes que sería peligroso, no puedo arriesgar a Bokuto-san a todo esto, si mi padre se entera estaría muerto en menos de una semana —. Hay silencio al otro lado de la línea.

—¿Al menos podrías dejar que se termine de confesar al menos una vez? —suspira el rubio —, mi familia puede trabajar para la tuya, sé que tengo que tenerte respeto y vigilante, pero, Bokuto también es mi amigo, creo que al menos eso lo ayudaría a superar esta etapa.

—Konoha-san, le pediré que se mantenga ajeno a este tema. No es una orden, pero igualmente te lo pido como tu Kohai.

—Akaashi, realmente nunca podría verte como solo un Kohai, ¿Lo sabes, verdad? —claro que lo sabe, aún así, duele un poco saberlo de una manera tan directa —, pero como un subordinado más, te lo prometo.

Cuelga. No tiene tiempo para esto. En primer lugar, tal vez fue una idea estúpida desviarse porque ahora llegaría tarde. Si llega tarde a una reunión tan importante, no podría ir a la escuela mañana, y se perdería de valiosas prácticas con el club de Voleibol, se perdería de un valioso día de poder ver a Bokuto. Sin embargo, ahora no sabía si ir o no, después de todo, parecía haberle rechazado otra vez. Con esta eran tres veces en las que su capitán se quedaba con esas palabras atoradas en la garganta. El moreno sabe que pronto su capitán llegará al límite.

Akaashi suspira, guarda su celular en la chaqueta y sube a su moto para ponerse en camino. No podía llegar demasiado tarde a la junta donde discutían qué hacer con su vida.

(...)

Estaciona al lado del portón, el señor Choi le recuerda que le esperan dentro, evidentemente nervioso. Él también lo estaría en su posición, nadie en su sano juicio quiere tener que darle cuentas a su padre, sobre todo las que no eran de su agrado. No quería causarle más problemas al pobre señor, a esa edad temía un poco por su corazón, cuando era niño había sido bueno con él. Tal vez la mayoría de las personas habían sido amables con él por el mero temor a su progenitor, pero no se fijaba en eso, aprendió a pasar por alto varias cosas después de ciertos eventos. Así la vida era más fácil, más llevadera.

Cuando entra, tiene que cambiarse rápidamente, la señora Mary se apura en llevarle un atuendo que su padre había seleccionado para la ocasión. Una ocasión especial que habían estado postergando por un pequeño altercado con la familia Atsuki, un grupo de bajo rango que solo busca pequeños problemas, esto ocurrido en las vísperas de su cumpleaños. Porque ahora estaban a febrero y el había visto sus 17 primaveras en diciembre, y era una prioridad que supiera qué habían decidido para él.

Era consciente de que su familia necesitaba apresuradamente mantener una relación estrecha para hacer una alianza, y ahora tenían que aliarse con una familia importante de que manejaba la mayor parte de Nerima. Ambas zonas eran de vital importancia para el comercio, además de que esa familia tenía relaciones con la oficina fiscal y la policía local, así que era sumamente más conveniente una alianza que una competencia. Nunca se había cuestionado de que en este aspecto, era un simple sacrificio u ofrenda para negocios. Tampoco es que le afectara, era lo lógico.

Cuando entra, el pesado ambiente no lo doblega, su padre le ofrece un asiento a su lado y no escucha la mayor parte de su discurso, sabe que ahí están sus invitados, cuando llegue el momento tendrá que saludarlos sabiendo que había quedado comprometido con el primogénito de este. Porque así era la tradición familiar, lo habían hecho sus padres también, formando una alianza que le había traído paz a esa parte de la ciudad. Ahora era su turno.

Cuando mencionan su nombre, era hora de mirar a la persona con quién pasaría el resto de su vida. Sonríe suavemente para esta, sabe que es mejor comenzar con el pie derecho, pero todo gaje del gesto desaparece, porque si Keiji estaba preparado para muchas cosas, nunca para ver un rostro tan familiar.

¿Era esto un juego del destino?

(...)

—Akaashi —, es la voz conocida de Kotarou quien le saca del trance. Está en la escuela, en su salón, en ese pupitre viejo pero cuidado. Se había perdido en sus pensamientos, nunca pensó que su padre tomara en cuenta sus preferencias, o tal vez había sido una coincidencia y le da igual con tal de vender a su propia sangre.

Solo lamentaba saber que esa persona también estaba envuelta en ese mundo. Definitivamente disimulaba muy bien, con esa actitud tan relajada nadie sospecharía.

—Bokuto-san, ¿Sucede algo? —pregunta al verle inclinado sobre su pupitre, un tanto decaído.

—Akaaashi —lloriquea en su tono tan típico de él.

Keiji no entendía cuál era la aparente obsesión del mayor por pronunciar su apellido, es decir, sinceramente al principio le molestaba que fuera tan seguido, su apellido no le recordaba cosas exactamente buenas o agradables. Sin embargo, Bokuto logró darle otro sentido. Comúnmente cuando escuchaba su apellido era por empleados temerosos a lo que pudiera causar, por enemigos que dopan su garganta de rencor y odio, por personas que se interesaban en el dinero fácil que podían hacer, por personas que rogaban una última oportunidad antes de halar el gatillo. Pero Bokuto era diferente, no había ningún sentimiento de odio, interés o temor al pronunciarlo, era más una emoción espontánea y alegre. Una emoción que no estaba acostumbrado a recibir.

Si bien, en un inicio pensó que involucrarse en un club había sido una tontería, ahora estaba seguro que sería uno de los recuerdos más gratos que tendría en su juventud, que esta persona sería el recuerdo más grato de ellos.

—¿Que sucede, Bokuto-san? —vuelve a repetir, teniendo una idea de lo que diría, comenzó a sacar su dinero de todas maneras.

—¿No trajiste almuerzo hoy? Podemos ir a la terraza hoy —, ofrece. Akaashi asiente.

Solía comer con los del club, ese club de Voleibol se había vuelto como una cálida familia para él. Si su padre se enteraba que en realidad no estaba en la biblioteca y que todo este tiempo lo ha estado engañando con ayuda del señor Choi y la cabeza familiar de los Konoha, cabezas rodarán y no sería la suya, desafortunadamente. Era cauteloso, su padre estaba demasiado ocupado para vigilarlo, así que estaba bien, por ahora.

—Pasaré por algo a la cafetería —, ese día en particular, no tuvo mucho tiempo en casa, después de la reunión de las familias, obligaron a ambos comprometidos a rondar por ahí solos para "conocerse", sin saber que toda esta situación era más incómoda porque de hecho, se conocían. Al final llegó tarde y aún le faltaba terminar un proyecto. No durmió mucho esa noche y por ende, en la mañana no le dió tiempo de nada, ni de pasar por el almuerzo que de seguro la señora Choi le había preparado. Se sentía un poco culpable por eso —, si quiere adelantarse está bien, Bokuto-san.

—No, te acompañaré —, dice encaminado a la puerta del aula, con sus energías habituales.

Era un día de clases normal, la vida no se detendría por inconvenientes personales. La vida seguía sin traba alguna, y eso era lo que debía repetirse. Al menos mientras estaba con el club, cuando estaba con Kotarou, se podía permitir decirse a sí mismo que no debía preocuparse por el futuro, por su futuro. Que no debía pensar en todo lo que tienen preparado para él y que sinceramente no desea. Que todo estaba bien en el ahora, porque esa persona estaba sonriendo a su lado y era todo lo que importaba.

Un día normal. Un día más. Algún día quisiera dejar de tener que hacerlo. Algún día, quisiera dejar de tener todas esas cosas en su cabeza y aparentar que su vida es normal.

—¿Akaashi, estás bien?

La voz de Bokuto hace que sus pies vuelvan a tocar la tierra, cuando están ya en la azotea. El viento resopla con ganas, y su mente parecía faltar en el tiempo, porque no notó cuándo compró y subieron las escaleras.

—Si —, responde apenas y conectando las palabras de Bokuto con su cerebro. Sin embargo, algo en particular llama su atención, y es que no están los chicos del club. En realidad, no hay nadie más que ellos, un hecho realmente extraño.

—Yo, quería estar contigo —, dice el muchacho de mayor edad, como un niño que quiere justificar alguna travesura —, a solas.

—Bokuto-san, no debería… —Keiji puede estar perdido en sus pensamientos, pero las alarmas de alerta se encienden casi de inmediato. Debió ser más cuidadoso.

—¡Akaashi! — le corta, alzando un poco la voz, al menos lo suficiente para que el otro lo escuchara —, ¿Puedo al menos terminar de decirlo alguna vez?

—No —, dice seco, y su contrario hace un puchero. Ahora se veía más decaído que después de fallar una serie de remates, y eso era mucho decir. Akaashi debe buscar una forma de remediar eso, pero es difícil, porque la única forma de hacerlo lo perjudica.

—¡Lo diré de todas formas! — replica, cruzado de brazos —, no destruí mi cocina y la de Konoha para que me detengas ahora, Akaashi.

—¿La cocina de Konoha-san? —cuestiona. No entiende qué tiene que ver la destrucción de dos cocinas con esto, Bokuto apenas y sabía cómo calentar comida en el microondas y licuar en la batidora, ¿Qué hacía él en una cocina?

Y fue ahí cuando su cerebro trabaja en analizar su alrededor en vez de concentrarse en sus problemas personales. Cuando fue a la cafetería no habían tantos estudiantes como de costumbre, en el aula parecía que algo estaba alterando el ambiente, y en los pasillos habían muchos agrupados en pares, comúnmente de chico y chica. Eso, sumado a que están a Febrero, jueves, catorce de febrero.

Catorce de febrero= Día de San Valentín. Carajo, ¿Cómo pudo pasarlo por alto? Después de todo, si debió faltar al menos ese día a la escuela, no es que su historial académico fuese importante por la vida que llevaba.

—No salieron tan buenos como quería, pero —, el análisis del menor se ve interrumpido las palabras de su capitán, es ahí cuando Keiji puede ver que lleva algo en sus manos, una pequeña caja oculta debajo de su bento.

—Bokuto-san, este lugar no...

—Akaashi —le interrumpe nuevamente, con una mueca contenida, parece una frustración infantil que hace sus mejillas colorear —, los chicos del club están cuidando las escaleras, así que estamos solos.

El capitán revela su estrategia, con orgullo. Demasiado, aunque Akaashi duda dos veces de si todo esto se le ocurrió a él, y los chicos no le metieron ideas sacadas de mangas, doramas o internet. Sobre todo Komi, aunque no lo pareciera, era un romántico de closet.

—Bokuto-san, no era necesario hacer algo así.

—Quería hacerlo —, se encoge de hombros, mostrando la pequeña caja blanca con un moño violeta, mal puesto, posiblemente hubiera sido más fácil comprar uno hecho, pero conociendo a Bokuto, él quiso que fuera "más especial", esa era la clase de persona que su capitán era —, Quiero que por lo menos este día me escuches, Keiji.

El menor puede contar con los dedos de una sola mano las veces en que Kotarou lo había llamado por su nombre, tal vez sea por eso que su corazón de repente salta con tanta insistencia.

Lo piensa, ¡Oh, cuántas veces ha pensado! Cuántas veces ha dado pasos hacia atrás sin ver que solo se acorralaba más y más. No se dio cuenta hasta chocar contra una pared que él mismo había formado, siendo demasiado tarde. Porque ahora estaban de frente, y no había forma de escapar.

—Bien —, cierra los ojos porque sabe que es lo que pasará, sabe qué consecuencias podría traer esta simple afirmación. Pero por ahora, solo quiere tener en mente que esa persona que tiene enfrente, tiene sus manos temblando un poco, que contiene la respiración y no sabe si es por falta de oxígeno u otra razón, pero tiene la cara roja. Solo quiere concentrarse en tener al menos un momento así, permitirse ser un chico normal en la preparatoria en un día de San Valentín con la persona que quiere tanto.

—Akaashi —, tal vez sea su sonrisa, o esa presencia que siempre lo rodea, que le hace sentirse tan cómodo y a la vez extasiado, pero Kotarou extiende aquella caja y se inclina un poco. Es un poco raro, por un segundo, pasa por la mente del moreno que parecía que Bokuto más que chocolates, estaba entregando una parte de su corazón —, Por favor, ¡Acepta mis sentimientos! —Exclama desde el fondo de su pecho.

El viento en la azotea sopla feroz, como si reclamará a viva voz el momento en el que el corazón de Keiji intenta escapar.

—No puedo.

—¿Eh? —Kotarou levanta un poco la cabeza, le mira con esos grandes ojos dorados que siempre tenían un brillo que lo hacía destacar a donde fuera, pero ahora se muestran confusos —, ¿Qué? ¿N-No sientes lo mismo?

Keiji alza una ceja, pareciera que Bokuto estaba más que un cien porciento seguro de que era así, ¿Cuando lo notó? Su capitán no era del tipo observador con cosas que no se relacionarán con el voleibol. Duda que alguien del equipo lo haya dicho directamente.

—No es eso, es… —El azabache comienza y sabe que ha hecho una mala elección de palabras, porque esos ojos ámbar brillante le indican eso.

—¿Entonces soy correspondido?

No podría mentir, no cuando lo tiene tan cerca, no cuando su corazón no le deja escuchar sus propios pensamientos. No cuando ha perdido la cuenta de las veces que ha sentido la necesidad de recostarse sobre su hombro o al menos tener un poco de su tacto.

Puede sentir el calor de sus dedos mientras intenta darle aquella caja, roza con su mano y tiene que contenerse.

—Bokuto-san, no puedo —, repite, empuja suavemente la caja, pero no hace el afán de soltarla tampoco.

—¿Por qué?

—Es imposible.

Callan. Kotarou frunce el ceño de una manera algo particular, como si le estuvieran diciendo algo en un idioma incomprensible, o hubiera dicho una palabra totalmente fuera de su vocabulario.

—Akaashi, ¿No lo sabes? —ahora es el turno de Keiji para verse confundido, el capitán se ve relajado, sonriente, como si las cosas fueran tan simples que él solo se estaba enredando en sus pensamientos sin motivos —, No existen cosas imposibles, solo cosas difíciles. Y de todas maneras, nada bueno es fácil. Nunca planee que mis sentimientos por ti, fueran tan simples.

—Bokuto-san…

—Así que, Akaashi, ¿Aceptarías mis sentimientos?

Se había quedado sin palabras, comúnmente era él quien lo animaba cuando pasaba por sus rachas de cambios de ánimo, pero ahora parecía como si los papeles se hubieran invertido. Bokuto siempre buscaba una manera de mostrarle que había más de él que lo que había visto, mucho más. Y esta era una de las cosas que simplemente le hizo enamorarse de él.

Tal vez esto no terminaría bien, quizá es un error. Pero por primera vez quiere ser normal, quiere dejarse llevar por sus sentimientos como cualquier otro muchacho de preparatoria cuya vista es nublada por su primer enamoramiento puro y sincero. Quiere dejar de resistir esas emociones, esas ganas de estar más cerca del otro.

Sin embargo sus labios no se mueven, no da una respuesta como tal. Solamente toma por fin aquella caja que con tanto esmero el otro había hecho para él, y lo asienta sobre su pecho, quizá de esa forma podría asegurarse de que el corazón no saliera de alguna manera.

Bokuto parece capaz de iluminar la noche más oscura con esa sonrisa suya, tan rebosante de felicidad, esa misma felicidad que le impulsa a abrazar fuertemente al armador.

Tan fuerte que por poco lo deja sin aire, por lo que se separa con una disculpa nerviosa.

—Bokuto-san, yo...

—¡Enhorabuena! —es una interrupción que hubiera preferido no imaginar. Es Konoha que entra por la puerta con una sonrisa satisfecha. Al estar solos y en un momento como ese, se le había olvidado que los demás estaban cerca, cuidando de ese momento por órdenes de su capitán, era extraño que no hubiera nadie ahí, en un día como ese, pero su parte racional no servía con Bokuto. Akaashi puede ver como ambos chocan los puños, y no puede evitar suspirar.

Kotarou expresa con palabras lo rebosante de felicidad que estaba, pasa un brazo por los hombros del menor y el día no podría ser más caluroso. Akaashi deja de escuchar a esos dos, mientras miraba aquella caja tan falta de estética, pero llena de sentimientos y consideración. Un pequeña caja de promesas e ilusiones que esperaba, nunca fuera a romperse.

(...)

Bokuto se ofreció más de siete veces a acompañarle a su casa, ya que habían acordado salir en la noche. El capitán le reclamaba que nunca le había invitado, cuando Akaashi ya conocía al derecho y al revés la del mayor. Solo la familia de Konoha sabía cómo era su hogar, y prefería mantener ese número individual estable. Así que simplemente se las arregló para declinar su oferta, no fue fácil, por supuesto.

El señor Choi le recibe a la entrada, le informa que su padre se encuentra de viaje a la casa principal y eso está bien, tenía incluso suerte.

No es que no le tuviera afecto a su padre, es solo que había cambiado desde el incidente de su madre, se había distanciado mucho de lo que alguna vez fue; Keiji prefería que no se diera cuenta de la existencia de Bokuto. Si fuera una persona externa a toda su situación, diría incluso que parecía ser un viejo cliché de los doramas, un cliché muy tedioso cuando eres quien lo vive y debe soportarlo.

—Joven Keiji —el hombre mayor le detiene poco después de dejar sus zapatos en la entrada, siempre que jugaba con sus manos por el sudor en ellas, no era una buena señal —, tiene una visita hoy…

—¿Quién?

—Me llegaron las buenas nuevas, felicidades —, conoce esa voz. No es que no le agrade esta persona, sino que en estas circunstancias no sabía cómo interpretar sus acciones y eso le inquietaba —, Al fin aceptaste a Bokuto, ¿no? ¡Eso hay que celebrarlo!

—Kuroo-san, ¿Qué hace aquí?

—¿Visitando a mi prometido? —ríe entre dientes.

—Por supuesto —, contesta con sarcasmo impregnado, el mayor ríe.

—Eres muy rígido a veces Akaashi, estoy bromeando —aclara con un suspiro —, creo que debemos hablar de esta situación. Últimamente vigilan mis llamadas y mensajes, así que pensé en venir en persona.

El menor alza una ceja, ¿Por qué lo vigilarán? Tenía entendido que su "prometido", antes de saber de quién se trataba, era alguien que se había ganado la plena confianza y respeto de sus hombres pese a su corta edad.

Kuroo le indica que vayan a un lugar más privado y Keiji asiente. El señor Choi sabe que es momento de que se retire.

Akaashi guía a Tetsurou hacia su habitación, era un lugar privado, al menos hasta donde conocía, la servidumbre respetaba mucho su espacio siempre.

—¿Sobre qué quiere hablar, Kuroo-san? —comienza sin rodeos el dueño del lugar, cerrando la puerta.

—Necesito pedirte un favor. Y creo que nos conviene a ambos ahora —Tetsurou siempre con su tono vivaz, se deja caer sobre la silla giratoria del muchacho.

—¿Qué clase de favor?

—Tú tienes una relación que ocultar de tu padre, y yo también —, aclara, siendo lo más directo posible, pero eso no difuminaba el carmín de su rostro, Kuroo tenía la mala costumbre de querer verse genial cuando habla de temas que están fuera de su alcance en cuanto a control emocional —, hoy es San Valentín, y podemos cubrirnos las espaldas mientras arreglamos esto.

—Exactamente, ¿Qué propone? —parece razonable hasta ahora.

—Por ahora, digamos que pasamos el día juntos; si me preguntan, estás conmigo; si te preguntan, estoy contigo, ¿Capito?

—Capito. —Suspira el menor sin ganas.

Hubiera preferido evitarse la molestia de involucrar a externos, pero por otra parte, agradece que se trate de Kuroo la persona con la que está enredada en esto. De otro modo, hubiera sido más complicado. Kuroo es un amigo de Bokuto, un muy preciado amigo suyo, entiende perfectamente su situación y está dispuesto a ayudarlo.

No quiere pensar en qué pasaría si Kotarou se enterase que dos de sus personas más cercanas le ocultan algo así, sobre todo algo de esa magnitud. Se pregunta si entendería, si se sentiría herido o traicionado. No, no debe preocuparse por eso ahora.

—Estás en las nubes, ¿sabes? —Tetsurou se burla abiertamente en su cara pensativa, Akaashi se pregunta cuántas veces va a suspirar hoy.

—¿Cuál es el plan, Kuroo-san?

—Ya te dije, si…

—No, hablo de todo esto —, interrumpe el menor—, no es porque lo odie, pero no quisiera tener que casarme con usted.

—Qué directo. Fingiré que no me duele —Dice con una carcajada que contradice dicho sufrimiento. Kuroo deja de reír poco a poco, su expresión se suaviza lentamente con cierto aire nostálgico —, no tengo idea, Akaashi.

Pese a la poca seriedad de hace un momento, las palabras del mayor suenan meditadas y con cierto aire de resignación.

Akaashi le mira con cuidado, no sabe qué decir, de un momento a otro el ambiente se volvió pesado y deprimente. Pese a las diferencias, ambos estaban en el mismo barco, no fue una decisión tomado por la voluntad de ninguno de ellos, tenían que vivir una vida de mentira para intentar convencerse a sí mismos de que es verdad, olvidarse aunque sea por un segundo de lo inevitable.

De repente, el celular del estudiante de Fukurodani suena, seguido del capitán del equipo de Nekoma. Una simultaneidad demasiado precisa para ser una simple coincidencia. Una parte de Akaashi sabía de qué (quién) se trataba.

«De: Bokuto-san

Asunto: Citaaa 3

¡Akaaaaashi! No se te olvide nuestra cita de hoy, ¿No quieres que pase por ti? ¡El lugar es una sorpresa, así que no preguntes! Si es que tenías dudas, claro…

Nos vemos esta noche /o/) 3»

«De: Lechuza estúpida.

Asunto: BROOOOO S.O.S! .! D:

KUROO NO SÉ DÓNDE LLEVAR A AKAASHI HOY! NUNCA HE TENIDO UNA CITA, AYUDA!

NO SÉ DE ROMANCE! TToTT)»

—¿Te gusta la pasta, de casualidad?

—No intente recabar información con tanta obviedad, Kuroo-san.

—Bueno, lo intenté.

Ambos dialogan cortamente mientras teclean las respuestas, nuevamente guardan sus teléfonos y vuelven a su asunto. Solamente que, el ambiente esta vez es más ligero, más renovado. Akaashi no puede evitar pensar, que incluso a distancia, Bokuto estaba destinado a llenar de luz lo que estuviera en su camino. Tal y como una estrella. Su estrella.

—No sabía que podías hacer caras así, Akaashi. —la burla de Tetsurou le toma desprevenido. Sus mejillas se calientan un poco, pero agradece tener al menos un mínimo control sobre esto. Keiji toce para componer su postura.

—Entonces, de acuerdo —el menor extiende una mano, y el azabache se nota confundido —, sobre el plan de hoy.

Kuroo sonríe ampliamente, y estrecha su mano con la del setter, en una promesa de un solo día. Al menos por ahora.

—Y descuida, luego encontraremos una manera de salir de esto —, menciona, con más seriedad en su mirada —, sinceramente, si me caso, quisiera hacerlo con la persona que amo, supongo que es lo mismo para tí.

Keiji asiente, y Kuroo le da una palmada en la espalda. Hace un gesto para seguir su camino hacia la salida, sin embargo, el menor le llama por una última vez.

—Si no es una indiscreción —, comienza, Kuroo suspira ante el preámbulo y se gira para que continúe —, la persona con quién estás, ¿Es alguien que conozco?

Realmente quisiera el capitán de Nekoma lo negara, no quería que nadie más de su círculo cercano estuviera involucrado en todo este embrollo. Aunque ya tenía sus sospechas.

—Sé por qué preguntas, créeme que tuve ese mismo sentimiento cuando Bokuto me dijo sobre sus sentimientos por ti —. Kuroo expone. Probablemente después de terminar la preparatoria, el moreno había pensado en abandonar todo contacto con Bokuto, y así tener un cierre sin obligarle a pasar por cosas innecesarias. Sin embargo, Tetsurou suspira y echa para atrás su flequillo desordenado —, Kenma sabe casi todo, ya que nos conocemos desde hace mucho, pero no está involucrado más allá de nuestra amistad. Como tú, la persona con quién estaré hoy no tiene la más mínima idea de todo esto y si, lo conoces.

El menor entrecierra los ojos, teme por un momento soltar el nombre que tiene atrapado entre los labios.

—¿Yaku-san? —se atreve a preguntar. Kuroo solo sonríe y se despide.

Antes de que Akaashi se hunda más en sus pensamientos, su teléfono le notifica de un correo entrante. Es de Bokuto, obviamente. Como siempre, su capitán lo salvaba de cualquier momento lúgubre con tan solo un simple gesto.

(...)

La noche tiene un contraste cálido, el cielo tan despejado muestra apenas unas pocas luces, al perder la batalla contra la intensidad de la ciudad. Akaashi le pide al chófer que lo deje unas cuadras antes del lugar de encuentro y así lo hacen.

Hay una gran multitud, como era de esperarse por las fechas, sin embargo, encontrar a Kotarou es una tarea relativamente fácil, cuando él nota la presencia de Akaashi lo primero que hace es levantar los brazos y llamarlo en alto.

—Lo siento, Bokuto-san, me retrasé un poco —el azabache se disculpa con una leve reverencia, el mayor sonríe como si le dijera que no es nada.

—¡No te preocupes por eso! Aunque tenía un poco de miedo que no vinieras, no debí dudar de ti, Akaashi —, confiesa, algo apenado, Keiji sabe que ese temor es bien fundamentado después de varios rechazos indirectos, además, mentiría si dijera que no dudó en ir al encuentro—, ¡Oh! ¡Pero espera a ver lo que tengo preparado! ¡Lo planee todo yo solito! —Inquiere con el pecho inflado de orgullo.

—¿Es así? —Akaashi lo mira interrogante, alzando una ceja.

—Bueno, bueno, un poco de ayuda, ¡pero la mayoría fue mi idea! —señala de inmediato, con las mejillas rosadas.

Keiji sabe lo mucho que Bokuto se esforzó en ello, conociéndolo, había llenado su cabeza de un sin fin de ideas para casi ahogarse en ellas.

—Estoy seguro de que sea lo que sea, será bueno porque Bokuto-san lo hizo pensando en mí —él descansa sus manos en las mejillas ajenas, para poder diluir cualquier duda en su capitán. Y esto tiene un efecto casi inmediato.

Kotarou sonríe y toma una de las manos del armador, delicadamente, para depositar un beso en el dorso de ésta, dejándola reposar sobre sus labios por un momento.

Algo en el corazón del menor estaba por explotar en ese preciso instante.

—Vamos, Akaashi.

Keiji había imaginado muchos escenarios, cosas típicas como el cine, o un café de búhos, incluso una cancha de voleibol. Pero a medida que se acercaban al lugar, comenzaba a preocuparse. Si bien el lugar de encuentro era para llamar su atención, una vez que Kotarou toma su mano para subir esa colina juntos, la sangre de Keiji está helada.

Ese era su lugar, es decir, aquel rincón que él pensaba era sólo suyo, donde huía cuando su mente se nublaba demasiado, cuando todo lo que pasaba le abrumaba a tal punto de no poder soportarlo, y por último, dónde iba cuando sus sentimientos por Bokuto estaban desbordando. Donde tenía tantos recuerdos de su niñez, su tío era la persona que le había mostrado ese lugar. Debía ser una coincidencia, porque Keiji nunca le decía a nadie a dónde iba cuando desaparecía. Si, una coincidencia, tenía que convencerse de eso.

Es entonces que sale de su trance y observa unas cuantas cosas acomodadas sobre el pasto, una manta, junto con una canasta, platos y hasta un par de copas(de plástico por seguridad, según Bokuto). En verdad Keiji no podía procesar del todo lo que veía.

—¿Te gusta? —El menor siente la insistente mirada de Bokuto, pero sinceramente lo había dejado sin palabras, por varios motivos, la brillante mirada del joven se asimilaba a la de un niño esperando un comentario positivo de alguno de sus padres, sin embargo, esas facciones de oscurecieron ante un pensamiento fugaz—, Oh dios, ¡Es demasiado! ¡¿Verdad?! ¡No quiero hacerte sentir incómodo! ¡Podemos ir a otro lado si quieres, yo… !

—Bokuto-san —, el moreno detiene aquel ataque de pánico, posando una mano sobre la del mayor, el susodicho tragó sonoramente, observando aquella mirada tan calma y profunda —, es perfecto, gracias.

Kotarou sonríe sin cuidado, sus mejillas se calientan y no puede apartar la vista. Los sentimientos que Akaashi le provoca desbordan de su pecho, incapaces de ser contenidos por las delgadas barreras de su corazón. Keiji podía saberlo con solo verlo, el corazón de Bokuto era noble, a diferencia de los demás, sus barreras eran delicadas y transparentes como el cristal; comúnmente las personas crean fuertes paredes para protegerse de los daños, ocultan tanto y apenas muestran pequeñas migajas de su apenado ser, pero Kotarou era distinto, era todo lo contrario; mostraba más de lo que ocultaba, no tenía miedo a que la gente le viera tal y como es, es brillante, es una persona simplemente hermosa que aunque pareciera fácil de leer, no había límite de lo maravilloso que podía llegar a ser, tan idealista e incluso algo inocente, no obstante, fuerte a la vez.

Pensándolo así, era imposible que Keiji no cayera en sus redes eventualmente.

Akaashi perdió la noción del tiempo, tampoco le interesaba, podía pasar su vida contemplando aquellos orbes ámbar y jamás arrepentirse de su elección. Fue algo ingenuo en pensar que sería capaz de mantenerse al margen de sus deseos, como todo ser mortal no podía controlar aquella emoción que le deja sin aliento y hace que la sangre bombee en sus venas.

Siente el cálido tacto de la mano del mayor sobre su rostro, Kotarou traza el contorno de su cara con extrema suavidad, una delicadeza que cualquiera pensaría que no contaba, sus labios se mueven para decir algo, pero el aliento es llevado por la brisa de la noche y sus sentidos son bloqueados por el dorado que lo invade.

Puede sentir el aliento ajeno sobre el suyo, el íntimo sentir de su vitalidad que se une como una conexión invisible, un momento en que puede tocar su alma sin la necesidad de siquiera extender una mano. Keiji es un humano, fue muy crédulo pensar que podría ser lo suficientemente fuerte para renunciar a lo que tanto anhela.

Solo cierra los ojos y se lanza al vacío que tanto había rechazado. Quiere al menos este momento, como cualquier otro chico que cede ante el cariño del primer amor.

Fue muy crédulo al pensar que podía ser como cualquier otro chico.

El sonido de su celular se dispara, la cercanía de Kotarou desaparece y todo se desmorona cuando contesta irritado.

_—¡Apaga tu celular ahora mismo, lo están rastreando! _—es la voz de Kuroo, agitado, parece que está corriendo en ese preciso momento —, _Akaashi, las cosas han salido realmente mal, donde quiera que estés, si estás con Bokuto tienes que- _

La línea de corta tras un estruendo. Un sonido que Keiji tiene arraigado al fondo de su estómago y le causa náuseas pensar en su procedencia y su significado. Habían disparos, y eso significaba que todo había sido descubierto. Si Kuroo le ha advertido del peligro, quiere decir que la situación es crítica. Maldice todo por un segundo, el otro lo usa para pensar qué demonios tiene que hacer ahora.

—¿Ese era Kuroo? —pregunta Kotarou. El azabache lo mira por unos segundos, el antes embelesado chico ahora se ve preocupado, tal vez ha escuchado algo por la cercanía. Akaashi esperaba que no haya distinguido las palabras del capitán de Nekoma.

—Si —, dice mientras rebasa su interlocutor y camina hasta la orilla, cerca del barandal de seguridad que da hasta la orilla de la montaña. Lanza el teléfono lo más lejos que puede, y sólo lamenta las pérdidas de algunas fotos. De todas maneras no es que pueda conservarlas por mucho tiempo.

—¿Por qué tiras tu teléfono? —se alarma el mayor, con los ojos bien abiertos en total confusión por el repentino cambio.

—Tenemos que irnos —, declara, tomando la mano de Kotarou. Se maldice internamente por no traer consigo su moto, tienen que bajar de ahí y tomar algún taxi, ir a su casa sería demasiado arriesgado ahora, tendría que pasar a alguna tienda para comprar un teléfono desechable e informarse bien. Tiene que encontrar un refugio temporal, pero si su familia se ha enterado de su mentira o tienen sospechas de su actuar, no era seguro estar cerca de ellos. Estaba casi atado de manos, no sabe quienes son sus enemigos y quienes son sus aliados ahora, no obstante, tiene alguien a quién proteger de esta tormenta.

Bokuto no dejaba de hacer preguntas, y Keiji daba quedas respuestas mientras pensaba en un plan. Debía tener un plan. Lo pensaría mientras se movían, tenía que sacar a Bokuto de aquí. Cuando lo toma del brazo y comienza a andar, presta un poco más de atención a las palabras de su capitán.

—Akaashi, espera —, dice Kotarou, logrando frenar. Keiji al parecer tenía más fuerza de la que aparentaba —. ¿Qué está pasando? ¿Estás en peligro? El de antes era Kuroo, ¿No? ¿Mi bro está bien?

Keiji observa su mano, puede notar que Bokuto está dudoso, no lo culpa, hace un segundo estaba por culminar un encuentro romántico, y ahora lo estaba arrastrando a la ciudad.

—No puedo explicárselo ahora, pero mientras tanto, por favor confíe en mí —, le suplica, pero no tiene cara para verlo. No puede verlo mientras le pide algo así. Es demasiado pedir para cualquiera en su situación donde él sabe que incluso su vida está en riesgo.

Bokuto frunce el ceño, sin embargo, sin ni una seña de enojo se asoma en su rostro. Solo mantiene la mirada hasta que Keiji se atreve a devolverla. Esta vez no hay un momento de contemplación previa, no hay ese preámbulo de emociones sofocantes y empalagosas. Es un sentir de impetuoso impacto de emociones que se estrella y aturde todos sus sentidos.

El repentino jalón que cierra la distancia, el choque de piel con piel, los labios que atacan los suyos con intensa ansiedad, depositando una súplica de necesidad contenida. Un espacio donde se permite saborear un tierno suspiro, una fricción casi intoxicante que termina casi como había empezado.

—Te confiaría hasta mi vida, Keiji.

Akaashi sintió su pecho ser aplastado por tales palabras, Bokuto no sabía que tan grandes podían llegar a ser, o tal vez lo hacía. El menor no podía dejar de pensar que no había vuelta atrás, no podía dejarlo, no podía olvidarlo. Quería protegerlo de él, y sin embargo era incapaz de alejarse.

—¿Sus padres están en casa ahora mismo? —Interroga, y por un segundo siente que no es lo que debería decir justo después del primer beso, pero eso está de menos en este momento.

—No, estos días se la pasan cuidando a mi abuela en su casa —balbucea, casi estando en modo automático pese a sus acciones y palabras tan seguras de hace unos segundos.

—Bien.

(...)

La casa de Kotarou era el mejor escondite posible. Al menos eso quería pensar. Sin su celular no había forma que lo rastrearan, la casa era céntrica al distrito y tan común que costaría al menos encontrar cual si se descubre la dirección.

Esperaba que a Konoha no se le ocurriera hablar. Quiere pensar que mantendría la amistad que tiene con Bokuto y la lealtad que una vez le profesó.

—Akaashi — escucha Keiji una vez que ha cerrado la puerta tras de sí, la única luz encendida es la de la cocina detrás de la sala, por lo que el menor no logra ver el rostro de su compañero. Su voz sonaba demasiado tranquila, algo fuera de lugar para Kotarou, el azabache sabe que debe muchas explicaciones, lo sabe, sin embargo algo en el fondo de su pecho no quiere destruir todo lo que había logrado a lo largo de estos dos años.

No quiere destruir la imagen de Akaashi Keiji, un chico serio pero no tímido, un estudiante con notas regulares que no sobresale mucho, el setter del equipo de voleibol masculino de Fukuodani, el setter que logra pulir a su estrella, el amigo con el que todos cuentan para controlar al impredecible rematador. Su único deseo era ser esa persona hasta el final, quedar en las memorias de sus compañeros como uno de ellos, como ese personaje común del que poco podía ser dicho. Quería permanecer como la persona que quien ama cree que es.

Pero se acabó. No podía fingir más, fue estúpido de su parte pensar que esta ilusión podría llegar hasta el final, que podría despedirse sin que los otros lo notaran y pasar por sus memorias como una sombra sin rostro.

Keiji se llevó las manos al rostro, restregando para poder obtener energías para esto, su cuerpo cede y resbala por la puerta. Suelta un suspiro. Está tan cansado, tal vez aunque quisiera no hubiera soportado seguir fingiendo que todo estaba bien, no cuando el mayor podía desmantelar toda su farsa sin esfuerzo. Al menos no quería que Kotarou le viera caer en pedazos, quería salvar al menos esa parte.

Aún reuniendo el coraje que le hacía falta, levanta la mirada. Pero Bokuto no está ahí.

—Akaashi, ¿quieres té o café? creo que mi mamá guarda uno sobres en la alacena para que papá no los vea, ese hombre es un adicto al café… —Escucha las divagaciones a lo lejos, más allá, las luces de la sala se han encendido, y la voz del rematador viene de la cocina.

Keiji parpadea lentamente, la tormenta de su cabeza lo ha sacado de la realidad por un tiempo indeterminado. Se levanta y casi en piloto automático se adentra en casa de Kotarou. A Akaashi siempre le ha parecido un hogar muy cálido; las paredes de un tierno color durazno habían sido escogidas por la madre del mayor, recuerda que estuvo en guerra con su hijo porque él quería que pintaran búhos en las paredes, aún hay una parte intacta en la esquina que lleva al pasillo de las habitaciones, donde las marcas de crecimientos del niño fueron registrándose. Los muebles mullidos tiene manchas de comida que nunca han podido quitarse y han formado parte de los sillones, de todas esas noches en que la familia se juntaba a ver películas, a veces eligiendo de terror para fastidiar a un pequeño Kotarou asustadizo. Los cassettes y los discos están en un mueble junto a los adornos de su madre, las fotos y trofeos de los campeonatos de Kotarou, desde primaria cuando entrenaba con su padre, hasta los últimos partidos en Fukurudani, recortes de periódicos y revistas de deportes. Era una casa donde Kotarou había crecido rodeado de cariño, de protección y calidez, donde le cuidaban cuando se enfermaba, o curaban las herida de sus innumerables travesuras. En la cocina hay una mesa con tres sillas, un lugar asignado para cada miembro de la familia, donde cenaban y cuando se podía, desayunaban junto; después de las tediosa prácticas, siempre hay un plato caliente esperándolo.

Visto así, Keiji solo podía acentuar aún más la diferencia abismal que había entre ambos. Él nunca estuvo en un solo sitio mucho tiempo, no tuvo noches de películas y él mismo tenía que cuidarse, él aprendió a curar de sus propias heridas. Los días cálidos se sentían lejanos y enterrados por los años. Aunque deseara guardar recuerdos de ese entonces, todo había sido consumido por las llamas y destrozado con cada disparo.

Su tren de pensamientos se detiene cuando una taza de té caliente es asentada sobre la barra que une a la cocina con el comedor, Bokuto toma un sorbo de su propia taza, como una invitación a que hiciera lo mismo.

—Puede que no sea tan romántico como había planeado, pero podemos ver algo en la tele mientras estamos en el sofá —sugiere con una suave sonrisa. Akaashi se siente fuera de lugar.

—¿No vas a preguntar?

—¿Sobre qué debería preguntar? —dice casi interrogándose a sí mismo. Keiji descansa sus dedos sobre el asa de la taza, es consciente de lo helado que está cuando siente el calor del té. —¿Querías café? Puedo cambiarlo.

—Bokuto-san —el azabache plantea firmemente, asienta su mano sobre el mostrador haciendo que el contenido de las tazas ondule suavemente. Kotarou levanta la mirada y se encuentra con la del menor; hay algo en aquellos profundos orbes grises que le reprenden, pero igualmente parecen estar en un turbulento conflicto. Akaashi no se da cuenta cuanto estuvo reteniendo el aliento, hasta que lo suelta —, no puedo quedarme.

—Puedes dormir aquí, hay un cuarto de invitados arriba —, él intenta sonreír despreocupado.

—Sabe que no me refiero a eso.

El silencio penetra su realidad. Bokuto no tiene idea de su verdad, pero puede intuir que es algo malo, al menos eso suponía Akaashi, su compañero no era un idiota para no leer la situación.

—Konoha me dijo que había cosas que no sabía de ti, y que sería mejor no me volverme tan cercano —, confiesa Bokuto, tomándolo por sorpresa —, eso me dijo, cuando le dije que quería que fueras mi setter.

—Fue un buen consejo de su parte, como tu amigo.

—¿Qué es todo esto exactamente, Akaashi? —al final termina cediendo.

Keiji por fin toma un por primera vez un sorbo de la tasa. Es manzanilla con miel, de un color dorado que ama, y le hace recobrar fuerzas para enfrentar al de los ojos de Kotarou.

No obstante, aquellos penetrantes fanales ámbar le drenan toda valentía en un segundo. Cuando se enfrentaba a la ira de su padre por alguna mala decisión, era solo un niño que teme por el castigo, vulnerable y débil. Pero con Bokuto es diferente, aquella vulnerabilidad no era causada por miedo o desesperación, era el sentimiento de exposición donde desnudaba su ser ante una mirada cariñosa que le atesoraba. Se sentía pequeño a comparación del amor que le ofrecía. Era un buen sentimiento, era perfecto, solo él podía hacerlo, no quería perderlo. No quiere tener que hacerlo, no quiere, pero no importa cuántas veces se lo repita a sí mismo.

—Lamento decir que entre menos sepa, será más seguro para usted, Bokuto-san —El moreno acaricia el brazo de la taza, lentamente —, por favor, no piense en cosas innecesarias, no soy un agente secreto del gobierno o algo por el estilo.

Se escucha un quejido, Keiji no tenía que levantar la mirada para saber lo que esa exclamación sorprendida significa. A Kotarou le encantaban las series fantásticas con detectives y misterio, uno de muchos gustos, por supuesto.

—¡¿Eres el príncipe de un país que sufrió un golpe de estado y ahora vives con un agente el cual trabaja en la organización de rescatar príncipes y cambiaste lugar con un chico normal cuyo nombre también es Akaashi, pero ahora llegaron agentes secretos a matarte para quedarse con el trono de Genovia? !

—Bokuto-san, me parece que ha mezclado al menos dos películas ahí.

—Oh, cierto —, reflexiona—, ¿Entonces eres el príncipe de Genovia y ahora te están obligando a casarte con un duque que tiene problemas con sus poderes de hielo y…?

—Bokuto-san, no pertenezco a la realeza —, le corta rápidamente.

—¿Seguro?

—Si —, antes de que Kotarou comience con nuevas teorías de películas de Disney, el azabache retoma la palabra—, mi familia está involucrada en asuntos ilegales, soy el heredero al mando de mi familia e igualmente ahora mismo, se supone estoy comprometido con alguien como yo para unir a mi clan con otro.

Akaashi repasa sus propias palabras, sonaba más fantasioso de lo que pensaba. Incluso las ideas de Kotarou eran de cierta manera acertadas. El era un tipo de heredero (aunque no a algo tan glamuroso como un reino), ha estado viviendo una doble vida (involucrándose con algunas peleas por territorio y asistiendo a la escuela), y prácticamente le están arreglando un matrimonio (para unir a dos bandos).

El menor tiene que recapitular su vida, se siente algo irreal a veces, ha tomado la máscara de un estudiante normal por mucho tiempo, en ocasiones su razonamiento era dividido por ambos lados.

—¿Estás comprometiendo? —atina a decir Bokuto, Keiji se imaginaba que esa parte resaltaría más que las otras.

—Desde hace poco, de hecho se había retrasado. Se supone que el próximo año dejaría la escuela para vivir junto a mi prometido y así preparar un periodo de paz entre las familias —, explica brevemente, no quiere pensar en la persona que es su prometido. Le da ciertas náuseas tener que fingir su vida romántica con alguien que ya conoce tan bien, como lo es Kuroo Tetsurou. Aunque era una ventaja si lo aprovechaban bien, como sea, eso ahora se ve lejano, al menos hasta no saber qué está pasando.

—¿Lo quieres? —cuestiona con genuina curiosidad y cierto temor en su voz.

—Lo respeto como un colega —, admite, sabe que Tetsurou se jactaría por algo así, no lo admitiría frente a él —, pero nunca podría verlo en un sentido romántico.

Hay segundos de miradas perdidas entre algo esponjoso que hace querer zambullirse, es un momento irreal e inexplicable. Sólo Bokuto Kotarou era capaz de alterar su universo así.

—¿Me ves a mí en un sentido romántico?— Ahora su voz se ha llenado de expectación, Keiji no esperaba que fuera tan directo, comúnmente divagaría un rato, por lo que ahora le toma desprevenido.

—Eso…

Pero un estruendo sonoro corta su diálogo, es un claxon que grita por afuera de la casa, un motor que ruge, seguidamente la puerta que golpean con insistencia. El menor tiene un mal presentimiento, porque eso suena igual a su motocicleta, y nadie ajeno a esta situación tenía acceso a ella.

—¡Akaashi, abre la puerta! —exigen tras los golpes. Algo en Akaashi se paraliza, porque esta persona no tenía necesidad de exponerse frente al otro, de no ser necesario.

Bokuto frunce las cejas y traga saliva —, ¿Bro?

_Maldita sea. _

El aludido suspiró, y se resigna al ver cómo el mayor se dirige hacia la puerta. Al menos sabe que Tetsurou no sería lo suficientemente imbécil para traer consigo a alguien quién le hiciera daño a su mejor amigo.

Escucha preguntas al aire a las que no llegan respuesta, un portazo y ruidos de pasos desequilibrados, junto con murmullos que denotan preocupación. Akaashi tiene una idea de lo que pasa, y en su mente prepara el "en el peor de los casos".El setter de Fukurodani observa como el moreno más alto se asoma por el pasillo, sinsin aceptar la ayuda de su compañ está manchado de sangre, pero no se ve tan herido para ser suya. No hay indicios que muestren una pelea, así que debió tratarse de una emboscada. Una táctica baja, y Akaashi lamenta saber que este recurso era propio de su clan.

—Ataque sorpresa —, aclara con aparente casualidad, aunque se le ve algo aturdido al ojo experto—, los malditos Atsuki me descubrieron y le dijeron a nuestras familias, tu padre piensa que yo he traicionado nuestro acuerdo, mientras que mi padre piensa lo contrario. Es un maldito caos, Akaashi.

Los Atsuki eran un tercer clan, que hasta ahora ambas familias habían considerado como débiles y poco importantes en cuestión de territorios; hubo varios intentos por conquistar varias calles que les pertenecían, pero siempre terminaban recordando su lugar. Akaashi personalmente estuvo involucrado en la última pelea que tuvieron con un grupo de estos. No sabía cómo, seguramente debía ser obra de un espía dentro de alguno de sus clanes, pero se habían enterado de una manera de hacer que sus familias reactivarán antiguas riñas. Y así se atacaran entre sí como animales salvajes.

—Tenemos que ir a la casa principal a resolver esto —, suspira el menor, y extiende una mano a Tetsurou, quién resiste a esto por un momento —, se que cargas al menos dos.

A regañadientes, el mayor saca de su cinturón un revólver pequeño, entregándoselo a Keiji.

—Mi cabeza va a explotar si siguen hablando así —, el dueño de la casa había permanecido en silencio, intercalando miradas entre ellos dos, casi provocando un mareo a sí mismo —, ¡¿Esa cosa es real?!

Era demasiada información en cuestión de segundos. Demasiado por procesar. Dos de sus personas favoritas habían estado teniendo una vida secreta de la que él no tenía ni idea, y no cualquiera, ¿sino una al estilo Yakuza?

—Lo siento por todo esto Bro, pero es mejor que no sepas demasiado —le ofrece Kuroo, intentando sonreír como siempre, pero en esta situación es imposible.

—¿Eres tú quien…?

Cómo era de esperarse, Kotarou no tardó demasiado en atar los cabos sueltos.

—Kuroo-san actualmente es mi prometido, Bokuto-san —. Aclara Keiji. El, hasta ahora, capitán de Nekoma tiene que mirar a otro lado. Akaashi entendía qué tal vez Tetsurou quería mantener esto oculto lo mayor posible, pese a cualquier cosa, Bokuto era un amigo al que le agarró un gran cariño, a tal punto de casi rozar la hermandad.

Era entendible si Kotarou se sentía traicionado al respecto. No solo lo han estado engañando todo este tiempo, daba la impresión de que lo manipulaban juntos, al menos eso era un pensamiento lógico para Keiji. Sin embargo, Bokuto funcionada diferentes casi en todo, el menor esperaba que esta ocasión también fuera así.

—¡Pero Bro! ¡Pensé que eras feliz con Yakkun! —Reclama el rematador. Hay algo en la expresión de Tetsurou que alerta a Keiji.

Un silencio inunda la habitación, y la expresión del número 4 es confusa. Más pasos hacen eco en el pasillo, y un muchacho de ojos rasgados hace aparición finalmente.

—No es por apurarlos, pero ya no queda mucho tiempo —, anuncia Konoha. El serter tiene que admitir que había olvidado por un segundo la urgencia de todo esto. Tenía que ser rápido o habría más afectados.

—¡Oh no, tú no! —dice Kotarou, dirigiéndose a Konoha para hacerle una serie de preguntas. Akaashi los deja de lado sabiendo que él sabrá manejarlo.

Mientras tanto, se acerca un poco a Kuroo, con cierta cautela. El mayor le mira de reojo, tiene una idea de lo que Keiji está por preguntar.

—Él está vivo —, habla sin mirarle realmente, Tetsurou observa los movimientos exagerados de su amigo, mientras este sacude a su otro compañero por los hombros —, lo hirieron pero afortunadamente no fue mortal, los doctores tiene un buen pronóstico, pero tal vez le cueste un poco volver a jugar por un tiempo—, admite con cierta culpa acentuada en su voz, apretando los dientes. Akaashi no conocía la naturaleza, ni la profundidad de la relación que Kuroo logró tener con Morisuke, pero puede reconocer esa mirada de anhelo desmedido, mezclado con un dolor tortuoso. Por fin sus orbes oscuros enfrentan a los del menor —, no puedes exponerlo a eso. Al final, ninguno puede. Yo tuve suerte, Keiji, sin embargo, no sabemos si seguiremos contando con ella.

Akaashi asiente, mirando de reojo a su capitán, con los movimientos dramáticos y ojos expresivos de siempre.

No quería perderlo, no quería dejarlo ir. Pero, ¿Qué otra opción tenía, si necesitaba que él estuviera a salvo? Su final era conocido desde la primera palabra, y aún así era difícil de aceptar.

—Sólo dame unos minutos —, sentencia sin vacilaciones.

—No prometo demasiado.

(...)

La puerta principal de la casa se cierra con un suave golpe. Los ojos dorados de Kotarou se incrustan en los más oscuros de Keiji, el silencio en que se han sumergido no debe durar mucho. No obstante, si fuera por Akaashi duraría para siempre, detendría el tiempo solo para sumergirse en aquel lago ámbar y perderse ahí el resto de su vida. Más es imposible.

—Entiendo si está molesto o incluso nos odia, Bokuto-san, está en su derecho —, comienza, sin saber exactamente a donde va. Aunque comúnmente siempre piensa en las palabras indicadas a la situación, esta cualidad suele vacilar cuando de trata de Kotarou, cuando se trataba de un asunto como este.

—Nunca podría odiarlos, Akaashi —admite Bokuto, Akaashi siente la tensión de sus hombros disminuir un poco, lo cual no debería ser así —, solo que aún no termino de procesar todo, parece que estoy en una película de Hollywood, de esas que le gustan a Kuroo.

—Bokuto-san, lamento haberle mentido, pero…

—¿Es por esto que siempre evitabas que me confesara, verdad? —inquiere, el azabache vacila un segundo pero asiente —, nunca pensé que tu vida fuera tan dura, Akaashi —, comienza, con la mirada baja —, es decir, siempre fuiste una persona super madura y siempre sabías que hacer, nunca dudé en que serías un jefe increíble, estaba dispuesto a dejar el equipo en tus manos cuando dejara de ser capitán, porque confío plenamente en ti. Pero, ya no podrás, ¿verdad?

—Planeaba dejar la escuela cuando usted fuera a la universidad —, confiesa, ya no tiene caso ocultarlo más de todos modos —, la escuela nunca fue un plan a largo plazo.

—Ya veo —, se hunde un segundo en sentimientos—, ¿Encontrar un trabajo será difícil?

—¿Disculpe? —Keiji alza una ceja, algo confuso ante la repentina pregunta, sin relación aparente a lo anterior.

—Digo, si dejo la escuela ahora tendré que trabajar un tiempo —, analiza Kotarou —, pero soy fuerte, así que podré hacer algo parcial fácilmente, no te daré problemas, así que no te preocupes por eso. Mi papá siempre ha dicho que un hombre nunca debe causar problemas a la persona que ama.

Akaashi entiende. Suspira e intenta juntar fuerzas para esto. No quería que fuera así.

—Bokuto-san, eso…

—Y no me meteré en problemas, estoy seguro que si me enseñas unos cuantos movimientos podré…

—Bokuto-san, usted se quedará aquí. —sentencia el menor con firmeza, mientras observa como el otro está a punto de replicar —, no es tan fácil como usted piensa, llevarlo conmigo implicaría ponerlo en peligro, ¿Acaso piensa que su familia no saldría perjudicada con esto? —, Akaashi no nota cuando ha levantado la voz, hasta que la expresión herida del mayor se clava en su pecho. Duda un segundo, pero sabe que debe mantenerse firme —, los demás aún no saben cuál es su relación conmigo, usted está a salvo por ahora. Tiene que quedarse aquí, usted tiene una vida por delante, ¿No cree que su madre se preocuparía si llegara a desaparecer?

—Pero Akaashi, ¿Cuando te veré entonces?

El necesitado tono del mayor no hace más que estremecer sus entrañas. No pensó que esto fuera tan difícil, nunca debió encariñarse demasiado con su superior. Cuando Keiji quiere hablar, se da cuenta del nudo en su garganta, lo retiene un momento antes de recuperar su tono.

—No lo harás —, afirma —, aunque todo esto salga bien, mi tiempo ha terminado. Tengo que hacerme cargo del negocio de mi familia, como había planeado desde un principio. Si te relacionan conmigo podrías ir a prisión o terminar muerto. Incluso su familia puede ser el blanco de un ataque, Bokuto-san, necesito que entienda eso.

—Pero…

—Siempre fue de esta forma—, Keiji sonríe tristemente, suavizando un poco su voz, sin embargo, es un gesto ahora imposible para Kotarou que parece estar cayendo a pedazos —, Lamento que las cosas tengan que terminar así.

—¡No tiene que terminar así! —exclama Bokuto, aferrándose a la chaqueta del menor, como si su vida dependiera de no soltarse—, Akaashi, las cosas no tienen que ser así, nunca hay solamente dos opciones, siempre puedes crear una, ¡siempre puedes hacer tu propio camino!

Las manos de Kotarou aprietan la tela, como si no quisiera soltarla nunca, como si soltarlo en ese momento significaba caer al vacío. Akaashi sabe que esto es más acertado de lo que Bokuto piensa.

—Hace mucho tiempo una persona me dijo algo similar, me dijo que podía decidir ni destino, y que algún día una persona me haría sentir que eso era posible —, recuerda con cariño las palabras de su tío, tomando las manos de su capitán, haciendo que soltasen su ropa —, en ese entonces pensé que sería imposible, que alguna vez podría permitirme desear algo como eso. Bokuto-san, desde que lo conocí supe que incluso para alguien como yo era posible, llegar a amar y ser amado.

—Keiji… —suelta un susurro decrépito, con lágrimas que sin atrapadas con su corazón.

—Gracias por todo, Kotarou.

En ese momento, Bokuto quiere extender su mano hasta el rostro del azabache, pero un intenso dolor en su nuca le aturde por completo. Y todo se vuelve completamente oscuro.

Él aún tenía muchas cosas qué decir, tantas cosas que necesitaba decirle. Pero el tiempo no perdona. Y desde ese día no vio más a Akaashi Keiji.

(...)

Cuando despertó supo que sus padres habían llamado a la policía tras encontrarlo en el suelo de su casa, pensando que habían entrado a robar. Bokuto se inventó una historia para no levantar sospechas.

Supo después, que tanto como Akaashi, Konoha e incluso Kuroo habían desaparecido, simplemente habían dejado de asistir a sus respectivas escuelas, nunca se dieron de baja definitiva, la escuela aunque intentó contactarlos no obtuvo respuestas. Era como si toda la familia se hubiera desvanecido. No habían denuncias por la desaparición, no había rastros de aque alguna vez estuvieran ahí. No había nada en las noticias, nada más que rumores a voces que murieron con el tiempo.

Bokuto fue a visitar a Yaku al hospital antes de que le dieran de alta, al parecer había sido asaltado o algo así, al menos eso fue lo que quedó oficialmente. El líbero nunca supo cuánto sabía Kotarou, nunca hablaron de eso.

Pese a los pronósticos del equipo, el capitán no entro en depresión tras la inexplicable partida de dos de sus miembros, los cambios de ánimos de Kotarou incluso fueran disminuyendo gradualmente, al punto de ser poco frecuentes. Sin embargo, los del equipo realmente se vieron afectados por esto, no solo por perder elementos, sino por perder a sus amigos tan drásticamente. Esa vez, Fukurodani no llegó a clasificar en las nacionales, pero destacaron por ser un rival fuerte.

Se graduó, entró a la universidad. Y Akaashi no estaba más. Le habían ofrecido becas en buenas escuelas por su gran desempeño en el vóleibol, y Akaashi no estaba ahí. Los años pasaron, y Akaashi se comenzaba a ver como un recuerdo lejano.

Pero no había logro que no quisiera contarle. No había día en que no pensara en él. Cada San Valentín, Bokuto iba a aquella colina a ver las estrellas. Su vida simplemente continuó, el tiempo nunca se detuvo, jamás lo hizo, no importa cuántas veces lo deseara.

No había logrado contactar ni a Kuroo ni a Konoha en ese tiempo tampoco, Kenma le había dicho que Tetsurou nunca le daba muchos detalles de su familia, aunque el ex jugador de Fukurodani sabía que no decía toda la verdad.

Hoy es de nuevo San Valentín, las estrellas siguen brillando como siempre a lo alto de la colina. En unos meses terminaría por fin la universidad, le habían llegado ofertas prometedoras para su carrera deportiva, las cosas no podrían ir mejor. Su madre había llorado de felicidad cuando su hijo mencionó algo sobre la liga nacional, su padre se lleno de tanto orgullo que parecía iba a explotar.

Todo iba bien, pero Kotarou simplemente nunca dejo se sentir que algo faltaba ahí. Tal vez Akaashi nunca supo en realidad cuán importante había sido para él, tal vez nunca supo lo profundo que llegó a estar en su corazón. Y posiblemente no sabe que su lugar en él está completamente intacto. Con una puerta abierta, esperando su regreso.

Kotarou siempre iba a esa colina en San Valentín, porque pensaba que tal vez, un día Akaashi volvería y le diría que todo estaba bien, que había encontrado otro camino, que podrían ser felices juntos ahora.

Pero no puedes tener todo en la vida, él era afortunado ante los ojos de todo el mundo, no obstante, incompleto ante los propios.

Si Bokuto alguna vez pudiera desear algo, sería que Akaashi volviera a él. Desearía poder sentirse completo de nuevo. Desearía nunca haberlo soltado esa vez.

Si tan solo pudiera desear algo.

—Bokuto —una voz distante le llama con vacilo.

Él lo reconoce al instante, y todo se siente irreal. Es totalmente diferente de cómo lo recuerda, los años han hecho lo suyo, esa sonrisa confiada ha cambiado también. Los tatuajes también son algo nuevo.

—¿Kuroo?

Es la mirada simple de su amigo, algo golpeado por el tiempo, pero sigue manteniendo su esencia.

—Necesito tu ayuda, es sobre Akaashi.

El mundo se detiene, las estrellas repentinamente han desaparecido para él. Su corazón vuelve a latir con aquella fuerza que había olvidado por completo. Kuroo le extiende la mano, tal como al inicio de sus partidos hace tantos años.

Y sin pensarlo la toma, como en aquel entonces. Cómo si el tiempo hubiera retrocedido una última vez para conceder su deseo.


End file.
